


lake.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: one hundred ben/rey drabbles. [18]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 10:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22494655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: By the time that Friday nights hit, they both felt like they could barely breathe.or:  Weekend trips to the lake become Ben and Rey's refuge.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: one hundred ben/rey drabbles. [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602202
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: One Hundred Drabbles Challenge - Ben/Rey





	lake.

**Author's Note:**

> day 18, drabble 18.
> 
> Prompt 018 - lake.

By the time that Friday nights hit, they both felt like they could barely breathe. So the moment they were both home from work, they'd jump back in the car and drive the two hours to the lake. Ben's grandfather had left him a house on the water and it became their refuge. Rey would make them a late breakfast before they'd head down to the beach, and whether they got in the water or not, everything seemed better. Rey would thank Ben for bringing her there and Ben would kiss her in response. The calm was everything to them.


End file.
